I'd Come For You
by Junjou Writer
Summary: Sasuke aids leaf after the attack of Pein, but he has ulterior motives. It's all kiss-ass material for his blond whom he still loves. no lemon, light fluff. songfic of Nickelback's i'd Come For You on their Dark Horse CD.


I'd Come For You

_Just one more moment, that's all that's needed._

_Like wounded soldiers in need of healing._

_Time to be honest; this time I'm pleading._

_Please don't dwell on it, 'cause I didn't mean it._

Sasuke looked down on the Leaf Village as they scrambled to raise an alarm of his arrival. They wouldn't be strong enough to battle him. Pein had already destroyed the place and now they would just be forced to fight him with what they had. Too bad he wasn't here to fight.

Sasuke dropped the large box of medical supplies in front of Kiba. He nodded to the dog ninja and whistled. The village was surrounded by sound ninja and those Konoha ninja panicked further.

"Relax everyone. Sound is here to offer aid in our time of need." Kiba told them. The ninja looked angry and disbelieving. "Otogakure's niidaime apologizes deeply for the past and problems and wishes to make a peace treaty with Konoha. He says the alliance would be unbreakable and even Rain and the Akatsuki would think twice about attacking."

"How can we trust an S-rank missing ninja?" An anbu demanded. Kiba turned to him.

"We don't really have a choice do we?" He growled. "We're better off with this Sasuke-sama anyway. At least he'd kill us quickly. Do you remember what Orochimaru used to do?" Kibe sneered.

"That's enough Kiba. We don't have the time or energy to be arguing amongst ourselves." Tsunade said in a light growl as she walked to meet their new ally. "Thank you very much for your gracious offer brat." She said to Sasuke who simply quirked an elegant brow.

"Think nothing of it. I'd just gotten my request for an allegiance with Rain when I'd learned what happened here. And since Pein was responsible, I just couldn't condone such a brutal attack on my hometown." Sasuke looked around interestedly. "And it is quite brutal. You have my protection and support whenever the Leaf Village needs it." Sasuke said simply.

"Thank you once more. But how are you going to keep someone as powerful as Pein and the other Akatsuki away? Surely Sound alone is not enough." Tsunade whispered softly looking around at the men the surrounded her village, most of them sitting around almost lazily.

"Them? They aren't fighting. They're just the lookout. Men and women with no purpose in life after Orochimaru destroyed their bodies with his experiments." Sasuke looked at them all proudly. "I offered them freedom and physical help. I told them to stay behind in the village because this was too dangerous, but they followed me anyway. They didn't want anything to happen to me, least Kabuto come and take over." Sasuke nodded to himself.

"You're going to fight Pein all on your own?" Tsunade asked in shock.

"If he returns we will." Suigetsu grunted from a stone somewhere behind Sasuke.

"This is a pretty village. **I'll kill any bastard who wants to destroy it**…" Juugo growled.

"So there you have it. We'll protect it entirely. There will be no repeat of this atrocity." Sasuke said softly. He looked around once more. "On a lighter note, where is…?"

"He's at the hokage heads, what's left anyway." Tsunade said softly. Sasuke nodded and walked calmly to the destroyed stone monument. He looked for the blond among the destroyed rocks. He spotted him hunched over a chunk of yondaime's face with a gloomy atmosphere.

"Am I interrupting?" Sasuke asked quietly. The blond spun and looked at him. He looked torn between anger and happiness, worry and relief, hatred and love.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. He looked at him and decided on a mixture of the six. "You jerk!" Naruto punched him in the side of the head.

"Yeah, I deserved that." Sasuke murmured.

"Yer damn right! What were you thinking?!" He growled. Sasuke sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"How about I say it… like this…" Sasuke sat on the rocks and took a deep breath.

_I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground_

_But it doesn't matter 'cause I made it up; forgive me now_

_And every day I spend away, my soul's inside out_

_Gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehow_

"I… had something I had to take care of something… to follow my true calling and dream." Sasuke whispered softly.

"Killing Itachi, yeah I got that." Naruto grumbled.

"No... not that… I stopped caring about that the moment you accepted me into your heart." Sasuke smiled nervously at the older hotter blond.

"Then… what… why did you leave?"

"Because I wasn't strong enough… I realized that when I was hospitalized… I'm not strong enough. I'm supposed to be stronger than you to protect you. I failed that. So I left to get stronger. So that I could protect you with my everything." Sasuke blushed.

_By now you know that_

_I'd come for you_

_No one but you_

_Yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_I'd fight for you_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'll always come for you_

Naruto stared at the male in shock and surprise. Without another word he launched himself at Sasuke and knocked them both off the stone face of his father and kissed the wind from him. Sasuke gave a deep chuckle and kissed back eagerly.

"I love you dobe." Sasuke murmured. Naruto purred softly.

"I love you too. But you're not off the hook yet. This is going to take a lot of ass kissing to be forgiven." Sasuke smirked.

"Should I take that literally?" He asked. Naruto blushed bright red.

"No you ero-otokage!" He growled, punching his chest playfully. Sasuke smiled. He kissed his blonde's forehead.

"So… moving you in to my new house, offering my assistance to the village in any way I can, and protecting all their sorry asses should make up for it?" Sasuke asked softly. Naruto kissed him again.

"Yeah, that should be enough teme." Naruto giggled. "That's more than enough." Naruto smiled and laid his head on the muscular chest. "I'm glad you let me in Sasuke. In here… where you needed it most." Naruto tapped his chest.

"Me too Naruto. Me too." Sasuke kissed the top of his head. He closed his eyes and hummed his favorite song: **I'd Come For You** by Nickelback.

_I finally know just what it means_

_To let someone in_

_To see the side of me_

_That no one does, or ever will_


End file.
